Jigoku ShojoMy Style
by Soul of Hell
Summary: This is what happens when me and my friends find out about the website, and type in the names of the people we hate. Now rated M for strong language and a slightly lemon scene later on.
1. From Beyond the Twilight

**Title: Jigoku Shoujo-My style**

**Rating: T for some strong launguage in later chapters. **

**Summary: What if Hell Correspondence is real? What if me and my friends find out about it and **_**we**_** go onto the website to put in the names of the people we hate? Accepting SOME characters. Mostly our characters for anime is in here, but there are a few original ones from Jigoku Shoujo. **

**-----**

NOTE: The chapter titles are the exact same title as the anime, the english version though, and the storyline is _much_ different then the episode.

_From Beyond the Twilight _

---------

"Hey, Riku-chan!" A young girl with long, black hair turned around to be face-to-face with a girl with short, light brown hair, almost blonde, and wore the same exact thing she did, which was the school uniform. Only hers had designs she made on it to make it look 'different' than the others. Sure. Yeah, it was different. In fact, she thought it was ugly as hell!

"Anjiru..." She muttered quietly and looked away from her deep, dark brown eyes. Her eyes was different, filled with mistrust. Or maybe she held a secret from her? Anjiru giggled slightly, looking at the helpless, older girl. "Look, you may be 6 monthes older then I am, but that doesn't mean that _I_ can't control what you're doing. You got it?"

Riku's eyes filled up with hate, quickly slaping Anjiru across her face hardly, not only did she hurt Anjiru, but she hurt herself. Did she really hit her _that_ hard? Anjiru felt another hand go across her cheek, looking at her best friend, her eyes quickly filled with anger, and looked back at Riku. "RIKU! I have control over you, so does that mean you can slap _me_ across the face" Anjiru asked, waiting for an answer. Riku didn't reply. She didn't want to. Who would want to answer to that horrible person?

"Well?" Anjiru made her look straight into her dark brown eyes, trying her best to make her speak. No reply. _What the hell is wrong with this girl? _Riku was just staring into her eyes, not replying at all. Anjiru got mad, and grabbed her shoulders and pushed her to a wall. "You know, I'm never being you're friend again, you got that?" Anjiru said as she walked up to her.

"We were never friends! I'd never want to be you're friend! Who would want to?!?! HUH?!?!" Riku yelled, having everybody look at her. Anjiru giggled, looking at Riku.

"Who'd want to...? Everybody in this school would want to. All except for you."

"And plus, you're making a scene. Stop, if I were you. People wouldn't like you. Oh wait, they dont!" Anjiru laughed, along with everybody else. Riku felt tears come into her eyes, soon escaping uncontrollably. She soon felt a hand come onto her shoulder, she slightly growled. _It's her...I just know it..._ she looked up, seeing that Anjiru was far away from her. How could that be...? Unless...

"People wouldn't like her? And they dont? Well, I do." Riku smiled, and turned around to see a girl with dark pink hair standing over her. "Yura..."

"Same goes for us!" She heard another voice, and turned to see who it was. "Ayu! Kazu..!! ...Wait...Kazu?" Riku said, kind of suprised that her friend had come and back her up, she would never do that for her.

"Yeah, just dont tell anybody about it, alright?" Anjiru slightly giggled, looking at Kazu. "But everybody heard you!" Anjiru continued giggling. Soon, everybody started laughing, until they heard a loud ring.

"Alright guys, it's time to get to you're class," Anjiru said. She quickly turned to looked at Riku, her eyes filling up with humor.

"And you, we will continue this tomarrow." She said, turning around with her light brown hair flowing within the wind as she did. Kazu stuck out her hand, Riku gladly taking it. "Kazu, why did you help me?" Riku asked. "Hey, we're friends. Even if I would never do anything like that, I just had to." Kazu said. Riku smiled slightly, heading off to her last period of the day.

"Hey, have you ever heard of that website that you can only log into at midnight?" Riku walked into her class, overhearing two girls that were talking to eachother, who were apparently laughing at her as she yelled earlier.

"You mean _that_?" The other girl asked.

"Yeah, I heard that a few people from this school logged onto it one time. They sent a few people to _hell_." Riku grinned, and quickly went to her seat as the bell rang, and took out a pen. She looked at her hand, and taking off her cap to the pen, wrote: **Hell Link**.

----------------------

After School

----------------------

"Riku." Riku turned around, seeing that Anjiru was right behind her. She groaned, looking at Anjiru.

"What?" Riku asked, crossing her arms as she tried to hide what she had written on her hand. Unfortuanatly...Anjiru saw a black mark on her hand.

"Eh...? What's this?" Anjiru asked, walking up to RIku as she tried to reveal what was written on her hand. Riku pulled away, only to have her friend hold down on her from behind, with her arms locked into hers. While struggling, Riku still tried to hide her writing. Anjiru slapped Riku hardly, laughing as she looked up at the sky. "It's getting dark." She said.

"Then dont you think you should be getting home?! Huh?!?!" Riku yelled, her only responce was a small giggle.

"What's up with you and the word 'huh'?" Anjiru laughed, and took her hand and hit it hardly for Riku to stop moving her hand. She read what was on her hand.

"...Hell link?" She laughed louder, and stopped, but couldn't hep but chuckle from time to time.

"You have to be an IDIOT to believe in that stuff!!" She said in between huge laughs. "Alright, Aariyafu, let this idiot go. It's about time for her to go onto 'Hell Link'" She said laughing and Aariyafu threw Riku onto the ground. Riku looked at the time. 5:40. She ran home, as quick as she could. She arrived home, looking at the time. 6:00. Only 6 more hours.

"Mom?" Riku asked as she saw an old woman with black hair. "Yeah?"

"Is it ok if I can stay up until 12:00...?" She asked.

"Hm...? What for?" She asked her. Riku thought of a reason.

"Umm...I have a lot of homework to do." She lied, smiling.

"Alright, but you have to wake up at 6, alright?" Her mom said, but she didn't hear her as she ran up her stairs into her room. Her mom slightly giggled, and continued to do what she was doing.

-----------------------------

Up in her room, RIku was doing her REAL homework, which was only 1 page. One very, VERY, long page of math problems. Exactly 100 problems on each one. She looked at what she had done in class, which was only 10 problems.

"If it takes me 54 minutes to to 10 problems...this is gonna take me two or more hours!" She began to work on her problems, looking at the time before beginning.

"Alright...it's 6:13...I can finish this at 11...hopefully..." She muttered and continued working.

------------------------------

Riku looked at her last problem, number 100. Looking at her pencil, which was getting dull quickly sharpened it without looking at the time. As she did so, she looked at the problem, with it being a word problem she sighed. She took out her pencil from the sharpener and quickly wrote the answer down.

She finished it, and looked at the time. "11:55..." She muttered, quickly going onto her computer. She double clicked the icon on her computer that said 'internet' waiting for it to load. She looked at the time on her computer. 11:58. H computer finished loading up the internet, and quickly in the search engine, typed in _Hell Link. _She looked at her only result, and clicked on it. Nothing showed up except for the 'Page cannot be displayed' Thing. She pressed refresh one time, but still nothing.

"I guess that this is all a bunch of fake shit..." She muttered, pressing refresh one last time. She looked at the time, 12:00. She sighed as she thought nothing would appear, until she saw a black screen, and a flame coming up on it, and with a name entre, and ontop of it saying: **You're grievance shall be avenged. **She began to get nervous, but felt that it was the only way to get Anjiru away from her. FOREVER.

Shaking, she typed in: "Anjiru Aguiraru" still shaking, she nervously pressed SEND. Riku sighed in relief as she pressed it, turning around.

_A young girl with long, black beautiful hair was sitting down on the red sunset wall, resting her head against it. She noticed that her computer screen had turned red, with a black symbol of a flame with a circle around it. _

_"Ai?" She looked up, standing as she walked to her computer, a small straw voodoo doll next to it. _

_"I know, Grandmother." She said and grabbed the voodoo doll lightly. _

As Riku turned around, she jumped as she saw a girl with long black hair standing in front of her. "You have summoned me?" She said quietly, Riku smiled, knowing that everything that Anjiru said was just a peice of crap. Wait...everything she says is crap.

"My name is Ai."

"YOu're the hell girl..." Riku said smiling. "I knew you weren't fake." Riku slightly gasped as she held out her hands, revealing a small straw doll in her hands.

"This is for you," She said. Riku took the doll, noticing that there was a scarlet ribbon around it's neck. She looked, Ai, slightly confused.

"If you wish for true revenge, untie the scarlet ribbon around his neck. Once you do that, then I will send them to hell for you." She said. Riku grinned, taking the end of the ribbon, ready to pull it out.

"However," Ai said, making Riku let go of the ribbon.

"You're soul will also belong to hell." Riku's eyes widened. "But, not until you die. There always has to be a bargain." She whispered.

Riku looked at the doll, then at Ai. Soon, fire surronded her, screaming for her life. "HELP!!!" She yelled. But soon, she shook her head violently, and looked around to see that there was no fire. Looking down, she noticed that the voodoo doll was in her hands.

_And now...the decision rests..._

_With you. _

TBC

This chapter is just...too long. I have to continue it on another one. :3


	2. From Beyond the Twilight part 2

Title Chapter: From Beyond the Twilight; Part 2.

_Chapter Summary: "Anjiru...do you know how long I've been waiting for you to die?!" _

Authors note: After this chapter, this story will go rated M. Btw, this will be a long chapter.

-------

_And now...the decision rests..._

_With you._

The Next day

-----

Riku sighed, she put her hands on her neck, feeling her necklace that was black with a heart with diamonds around it. That necklace meant everything to her, her father had just passed away, and her mother gave her that necklace. She had never worn it before, only once which was when Anjiru and her were friends. Anjiru loved it, and told her to wear it everyday. But she didn't want to. Riku put her hand off of her neck, and looked away. With her long black hair flowing with the hard wind, Riku looked down at her doll, seeing that the scarlet ribbon was around his neck. She wanted to pull the string so badly, she felt her hand go ontop of the doll, her fingertips ontop of the smooth ribbon.

_If you truly wish revenge, then untie the scarlet ribbon around his neck, once you have done that, I will send them to hell for you._

_However. _

_You're soul also will belong to hell._

Those words ran through her head like crazy, she couldn't get it out. She sighed, and quickly put the doll inside of her bag, looking around to see if anybody was near her. She put her hand in her bag as quick as possible, feeling that her books were pressed against her skin tightly, almost as if it would cut right through it. She dropped the doll, taking her hand out of her bag. She closed her bag quickly, and stood up while looking down.

She yelped slightly as she fell back to the ground, her eyes closed and was afraid to look up. "Hey, bitch," She heard that familiar voice. She looked up with her brown eyes fully open. "Anjiru..." She whispered, and stood up.

"What was that you just put into you're bag?" She stood up, looking as if she hadn't heard what she had said.

"I'm sorry, but what was that?" Riku asked. Anjiru grabbed her by her school uniform collar, her free hand now into a fist. "I said, What was that you just put into you're bag?!?!" Riku yawned, with her hand unknowingly in a fist, she punched Anjiru hardly in the stomach. Anjiru dropped Riku on the floor, Riku hitting it hardly.

"Bitch..." Anjiru muttered, and walked away. Riku ran away as she got up, her hair still flowing with the wind.

------

First Period(I'm only writing what happened in first period.)

-----

Riku sighed in relief as she sat in her seat, not noticing that the two seats next to her and the seat behind her was empty. She looked at the time, seeing that it was 8:00. She came in right when the bell had rung and in her seat when the bell had ended. "Hey, Kazu--" She turned her head slightly, seeing that Kazu wasn't there. "Yura...?" She turned her head again, seeing she wasn't there. "Ay--" She was about to turn her head around.

"Riku!" turned back around when hearing her teacher yell her name out. "I was about to say something," Riku looked away, her two pale cheeks soon turned to a light pink color as everybody had laughed.

"Hai, Sensei." She said quietly, looking at her teacher.

"Raise you're hand if you're a friend of Kazu,"

Only Riku and 3 other students had raised their hands. Everybody else was afraid of her.

"Raise you're hand if you're a friend of Yura,"

Riku and 5 other students had raised there hands.

"I feel bad for Ayu for having to sit behind Riku," Riku heard a few girls giggling from a distance, she turned to see Anjiru and Aariyafu walk past her class. Anjiru and Aariyafu were always walking together, and were always late to their class, and next to her class. And since Riku, Ayu, Riku and Yura were in the front, of course Anjiru and Aariyafu would see them.

"And now raise you're hand if you're a friend of Ayu,"

Mostly everyone raised their hands, including Riku. "Bad news. They all transfered away."

Riku's eyes widened, since they were her only friends, she heard a few other people say, "What...? What for?" or "Why?!" Riku was brave enough to raise her hand, hoping that she would get new friends.

"Yes?" Riku put her hand down, seeing that her teacher, Mr. Yamamoto, had called on her, she felt all eyes glaring at her.

"Ugh, I hate to her her voice every day...it's like she always has a--"

"Kaiya!" Mr. Yamamoto had yelled. Kaiya's eyes hid underneath her blue bangs as she heard her name. "Sorry," She said.

"Ummm...why did Kazu, Ayu, and Yura transfer out...?" Riku said as Mr. Yamamoto had gotten his attention back to her.

"Yeah, why?" Riku heard a few people behind her.

"Because, They all got in a fight, because they were defending you, Riku-chan." Riku's eyes widened, immediatly knowing who it was. "I had a feeling that most of it was because of her," Riku heard. "Yeah, shes such a bitch, having to get one of my best friends transfer out." Riku continued to hear things she never wanted to hear. "Hah! She's not a bitch, she's a bitch, whore, AND an asshole!"

"You know what, Rini, Yuka?!" Riku stood up, going up to the two girls that had looked alike. Like she said, Twins look alike, and act alike. "WHy dont you just shut the--" The bell had cut her off, and she ran out of the class as she grabbed her bag. What Riku didn't know, was that she had been watched.

_"Damn...she has a really bad attitude," _

_"Yeah..."_

_"I would send her to hell if I had to, but that's not why we're here." _

_Two figures appeared from behind the shadows, a young man around the age of 20, and a young woman around the same age. _

_"You think she'll pull the string?" _

-----

After school

----

Riku was the last one in the gym locker room, having to clean up because Anjiru threw something at her and she was caught about to throw it back. Once everything had been cleaned up, she opened her locker to get her stuff. She saw a small white paper come out of her locker. She picked it up off of the floor, opening to small note. She recogized the writing immediatly.

Meet me after you are finished, we need to talk. Riku sighed, running out of the locker room with her stuff, and ran were she usually had to go; the usual shaded roof.

------

She saw her, with that usual look in her eyes, her eyes filled with mistrust and hiding many secrets. "What do you want, Anjiru?" Anjiru walked up to Riku, making her look at her, their faces in front of eachother. "Look, I know everything about Kazu, Ayu, and Yura transferring out."

"No, I already know. YOU made them fight you!"

"Hah, and how did you know?"

"Because Mr. Yamamoto told me everything! He said that they were in a fight with someone defending me!" Riku said, looking at Anjiru. Anjiru laughed, but since they were in shadows, she never noticed her necklace.

Riku looked down at the floor, seeing that the shadows were going away. The diamonds around the heart began to shine, Anjiru finally noticed. She looked at her necklace, her hands going around the heart. "You're still wearing this peice of crap?" Anjiru asked, tearing it off her neck.

"No! Give it back! It's important to me!" Anjiru laughed uncontrollably as she heard those words. "Sure it is. If it was that important to you, let me ask you this. If I dropped it..." Anjiru went to the side of the roof, holding the necklace at it's side, the heart dropping to the end. "Would you jump and get it?" Riku looked at Anjiru, seeing that she was about to drop it.

"Yes! But I'd go down the stairs and get it myself!" Anjiru laughed, hearing those words once again. Anjiru dropped the necklace onto the floor, and dropped her foot against it, causing the heart to break in half. Once that was done, Anjiru looked at Riku. "I didn't want to drop it, that would be boring, so I broke it myself." Anjiru said as she left. As she did, Riku picked up the necklace, tears began to form in her eyes. "Unforgivable..." She repeated as she looked at the necklace.

"What she did was unforgivable..." She took out the doll from her bag, and then looked at the scarlet thread. "Anjiru...do you know how long I've been waiting for you to die?!" She placed her finger tips around the thread, pulling it lightly until it fully came out. Soon, a hard wind came again, and the doll flew from her hands, disappearing with the wind.

**Your grievance shall be avenged...**

**---------**

_Feeling water upon her skin when entering the small pond, she layed down upon it and closed her eyes as she felt the white kimono she wore began to soak with her hair flowing with the water pressure. _

_"Ai-chan?" The young girl stood up, picking up a black kimono with flower designs on it. She put it on, her hair underneath the kimono. She put her hand behind her neck, and pulled her hair out of her kimono as it flew with the wind. _

_--------_

"Anjiru Aguiraru. Please report to the main office now." Anjiru, suprised that she heard her name, began to turn around to walk the opposite direction of where she was going.

"That didn't sound like the principle..." Anjiru sighed, but continued to walk. She arrived at the principles office, seeing that wasn't sitting in his chair. "Umm...Mr. Tomitake?" Anjiru asked quietly. The chair turned around, seeing that Mr. Tomitake wasn't there...except for his body without a head.

"AHHH!!!" Anjiru screamed, she turned around, and tried to open the door. It wouldn't open. She noticed that the be-headed body was walking towards her, a head soon taking it's place as it reached her. She turned around when the head had took it's place. Anjiru sighed in relief, seeing that it was Tomitake.

"Tomitake-kun!" Anjiru hugged him tightly, not wanting to let go. "I thought you were--"

"I'm not Tomitake," Anjiru laughed, and then looked at him, but her eyes had widened when seeing that it wasn't him. He was now in another form, which looked like Riku.

"Riku...?"

"Why...?" Riku asked silently.

"Why what?"

"Why did you do this to me...?" She said again.

"Do what to you?!?!"

"Lieing about being my friend..."

"I would never do that!"

Soon, half of Riku's face turned into a skull, Riku's right eye began to bleed. But, the figure soon dissolved into another form.

"You-your not--" Soon, the figure put their hands around her mouth, she began to scream as the hands went in deeper and deeper, her long nails causing her to bleed.

Anjiru saw a man who was bald, standing at the corner. The woman let go of her bleeding mouth, and Anjiru looked at the man. "Please!!! Help Me!!!" Anjiru cried, crying on him as she ran up to him. The man pushed her down, and looked into her depressed, fearful eyes. Soon, another man came up from behind her, kicking in the back, almost causing her to break her bones.

"Do you understand you're sin?" He asked her.

"What sin?"

"Do you understand the misery you brought to her?"

"What do you mean? Are you talking about Riku? She deserved it! That god damned bitch." Anjiru stood up, and looked at the man with gray hair covering his right eye.

"Looks like you dont understand. Mistress?" The boy said.

Anjiru's eyes widened when feeling that somebody was behind her. "O pitiful shadow lost in the darkness, You're harmful actions to others have tainted you're soul," Anjiru turned her head slightly, seeing that a girl with bangs above her eyes and long black hair behind her.

"Do you want to see..."

"**How death is like?**" Anjiru's eyes widened, and screamed as she closed her eyes and fell to the floor.

------------

With her hair in her face, Anjiru opened her eyes, and noticed that she was in some other world, and that she was on a boat. She moved her hair out of her eyes, seeing that the girl with black hair was there. "Where am I? Why am I here?" She didn't respond, but her reply? Hands came up from underneath the boat grabbed onto her wrists and ankles tightly. She let out a loud scream, squirming where she was.

"This is vengeance...and I am to very you to hell."

-------------

BEEP. BEEP. BEEP.

Her hand came out from underneath her blanket, hitting her alarm clock, making that horrid noise end. Her hair was messed up, but she didn't care. She stood up from her bed, and opened her blinds, revealing her window. Seeing her reflection staring back at her, she un-bottoned the top of her pajamas, revealing a black flame with a circle around it. Riku sighed, and buttoned up her pajamas back up. "Anjiru...I'll see you in hell. But you will forget who I am by then," She whispered, looking at her calender. "It's Saturday..." She yawned, and got back into bed without closing her blindes.

End of the first chapter.


End file.
